


Things and Tails

by NaruButt



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: M/M, Many good things, Panties, Sex, T-Cest, Tailes, Tails, good things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruButt/pseuds/NaruButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One story is just not enough, so why not two mixed in together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things and Tails

Leonardo groaned as he led Michelangelo to the bed. Mikey’s legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and shell, while his arms were wrapped around his neck as they kissed. Leo’s hands were placed underneath the smaller’s bottom, giving him access to fondle his butt and his long tail.

 

Michelangelo made an ‘oof’ noise, as Leo fell backwards onto the bed, his shell hitting the mattress and Mikey resting on top of him. Breaking their kiss, Leonardo spread kisses along the smaller’s neck, his tongue slowly probing out to lap at his sensitive skin. Mikey’s soft moans and churrs filled his ears, causing his own churrs to rumble out of his throat.

The oldest turtle ran his hands along Michelangelo’s body, his fingers digging and massaging every inch of skin. He loved to touch his smaller mate, his skin was smooth and it was soft to the touch. And for an added bonus, Mikey was very sensitive. Each and every touch Leo would place on the other’s body, Michelangelo’s skin would be covered in goosebumps and his body would shudder in pleasure.

Mikey moaned as Leonardo’s hands wrapped around his butt once more, he pushed back against Leo’s hands as they began to massage his bottom thoroughly. MIchelangelo’s long tail wrapped around one of his mate’s wrists as the older turtle began to rock their lower plastrons together.

Grunting, Leonardo stopped all movements so he could remove one of his hands from Mikey’s butt and move it towards his growing bulge. As soon as Leo cupped it, Michelangelo instantly dropped down, showing just how much power the older turtle really had over him. Leo wrapped his large hand around Michelangelo’s girth, stroking it gently at first, before picking up the speed.

Mikey clawed at Leonardo’s chest as he stroked him, his legs still wrapped around his lover’s waist as he hovered above him. His head thrown back as he let out his pleasure, bucking into Leonardo’s hand as he began to pump him even faster. “Leo…”

“Shh… not just yet.” Leonardo cooed, removing his hand from his lover’s girth and leaning up to press a soft kiss to his neck. Putting both hands onto Michelangelo’s thighs, Leonardo situated both of them so that Mikey’s legs were now laid out at each of Leo’s sides and that Leo’s head was placed upon the pillows. Looking up at his mate, Leonardo smirked. “Why don’t you take the lead tonight?”

The smaller blinked down at his lover, though there was a bright blush on his face. “Wha -” “I’m tired from training, you were the one who stimulated this, you can finish it.” Michelangelo narrowed his eyes slightly and pouted. Actually, Leonardo had started this, but he did not argue the fact that trying something new excited him. Mikey situated himself again and took an intake of air as his butt rubbed along Leo’s huge bulge.

The older turtle smirked up at him, but said nothing. His hands were still placed on Michelangelo’s thighs. It was his turn to do things as he wished.

Mikey licked his lips as he moved against his lover’s bulge, mewling softly as Leo met him with his own roll of his hips. Michelangelo continued this for a while, until his mate finally dropped down. The smaller gasped as he could feel his mate’s huge cock poking at his entrance and rubbing along the crack of his ass.

Leonardo wanted to so badly buck into his lover’s tight heat, but he refrained. This was Michelangelo’s night to do as he pleased. The leader would go at his goofball’s pace. Watching him closely, Leo raised an eyebrow as Michelangelo seemed to be staying still for a couple of moments. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, Leo groaned and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Michelangelo’s long tail wrapped along his large girth and began to stroke it.

Mikey’s cheeks were tinted red along his freckles, his bright blue eyes filled with lust, and his breath coming out in pants as he continued to stroke his lover. Leonardo’s face was no different from pleasure, his eyes were closed and his face was relaxed as he let out rumbling churrs and soft groans.

Just as Leonardo was reaching his climax, Michelangelo unwrapped his tail from his lover’s girth. Blushing in embarrassment, using the pre-cum along his tail, Mikey slowly stuck his own tail into his tight entrance. It felt weird, but it was oddly pleasurable.

The oldest turtle’s eyes widened at the sight. He had opened up his eyes and was about to ask why Mikey stopped pleasuring him, when he watched his lover stick his own tail into his ass.

That was hot.

Michelangelo’s hands were placed on Leo’s chest, his eyes closed as soft mewls and pants escaped from his throat as he continued to prep himself with his tail. The oddness had quickly disappeared and was replaced with pleasure as he pushed his tail in and out. It was definitely not enough to stretch himself for Leonardo’s massive length, but it would be enough.

Once the smallest was sure that he was prepped enough, he removed his tail with a light pop. Leonardo licked his lips in anticipation as he seen Mikey hovering over his massive length. Pre dripped from the tip and along the base of his cock, happily awaiting to be delved into Michelangelo’s tight and hot depths.

Leo watched with hungry eyes as Mikey began to lower himself. The older turtle’s breath hitched as his tip entered the smaller’s ass. But it was only the tip, his mate seemed to be in pain so he allowed him to take his time. Michelangelo’s body shook as he took more and more of his mate’s cock into his body. He was just too huge and too deep in this position. 

This was not going to work.

Michelangelo narrowed his eyes as all Leonardo seemed to be doing was watch him and not at all help him. “Help me, you asshole! You’re too fucking big!” The smaller did not care if his words boosted his mate’s ego, he just wanted some help. Leo smirked up at his mate, enjoying his temper for a moment before finally helping guide his mate so that he was fully seated on top of him.

Both turtles groaned as they were connected. Michelangelo’s body quivered in both pain and pleasure, he was unsure of how to move now. Leonardo was deep inside of him and was huge. Taking a few moments to recollect himself, Mikey braced himself by holding onto Leo’s chest as he pushed himself up before slamming back down. The smallest mewled as pain and pleasure racked through his body.

Leonardo wanted to so badly thrust his hips forward and take Michelangelo fast and hard, but he had told him that this was his night. Perhaps he should have thought this through, all of this waiting was killing him. Finally, Mikey started moving again, but it was a slow and torturous pace. Leo bit his lip to stop himself from pivoting his hips forward. He needed to give his mate time.

Mikey knew that his lover was growing impatient, but he was going to have to tough it out. His eyes were lidded and his mouth was opened slightly as he panted and moaned, his bounces growing in speed. Leo groaned as their thighs smacked together the more Michelangelo bounced on top of him. It felt amazing. His cock was happily buried deep inside of his mate’s tight tunnel, and with each movement of Mikey’s hips, he knew that his cock was hitting his prostate dead on. Especially from the sounds his mate was making.  
The smaller pawed and gripped at Leonardo’s chest, his bounces growing in both speed and power. He could feel his climax reaching. Michelangelo’s cock bobbed and weeped in front of them, leaking pre-cum all over their stomachs and their thighs. Groaning, Leonardo wrapped his large hand around his mate’s member, pumping it in time with Mikey’s thrusts. “Come for me, Mikey.”

As soon as Leonardo spoke, his voice hoarse and husky, Michelangelo came. His seed spurting out in hot and sticky strings as it covered both of their bodies. Leo moaned as Mikey’s inner walls tightened around his large girth. The larger turtle pivoted his hips forward and gasped as he emptied himself inside of his small lover. His hot seed washed his lover’s insides before slowly seeping out and running down Leonardo’s length and onto the bed.

Michelangelo panted as he leaned forward, his eyes closed as his body slowly removed itself from Leo’s length once the other was milked dry. Once removed from Michelangelo’s tight heat, Leonardo groaned as his lover fell beside him and he wrapped an arm around him, pulling him in close. “Damn.”

“Damn? That is all you have to say?” Michelangelo asked, rolling his eyes. “You still are an asshole though.” Leonardo chuckled at his mate’s words and pressed a kiss onto his cheek. “Actually… in this case, you are the one who is an asshole.”

Mikey blushed and looked away as he understood Leo’s double meaning. “Pervert.”

“And as for you preparing yourself with your tail, we are definitely trying this again.” Leonardo husked, a smirk etching his features.  
The only answer he received was a deep blush as Leonardo rumbled and rolled over on top of his mate, ready for more.

End.

\----------------------------------------------

 

Michelangelo pouted as Leonardo continued to dangle the fabric in front of his face. There was no way in hell that he was wearing that. Honestly, his mate had some weird kinks. He was fine with them using candle wax, doing it in the dojo, on the couch, in the kitchen, but this was something that he did not wish to do.

Mikey was all for cosplaying and dressing up, but not this.

Definitely not this.

“No.”

“Come on, Mikey… just put them on. After this, I will let you dress me up in whatever you want me too next time.”

Oh, bribery.

Leo would do that.

“...Fine.”

Michelangelo eyed the piece of fabric closely. It was a pair of female panties. They were white with pink lace and pink hearts all over it. All of the pink was repulsive to him, but he ignored it for the sake of his mate’s wishes and placed on the lacy fabric.

Leonardo licked his lips hungrily as he watched Mikey place on the underwear. It was such a turn on to see the fabric stretch and fit snuggly around the smaller’s waist and ass. Michelangelo’s tail awkwardly seeped through an opening around one of his legs, but the sight was such a turn on for Leonardo.

The smaller blushed in embarrassment as all Leo seemed to be doing was stare at him. That hungry look on his face made him tremble and he cooed softly as Leonardo hovered over him, growling deeply. “Do you have any idea how much you are turning me on right now?”

Mikey did not understand how this could be so sexy to his mate. But, he had to admit that he loved the look on Leonardo’s face right now. He did enjoy it when Leo blocked out the world and only looked at him. “I have a feeling you are about to show me.”

“You are damn right.” Leonardo growled, pulling Mikey into a deep and hungry kiss. His hands were everywhere as he groped the smaller form beneath him. Michelangelo breathed through his nose and gasped within the kiss as Leo ran his hand over his slit. Leo was impatient tonight, but the smaller did not seem to mind.

Rubbing his hand a little faster, Leonardo cooed at the results. Michelangelo’s slit grew bigger and soon Mikey’s member slipped free. Leo wasted no time as he wrapped his large hand around his lover’s girth, pumping it quickly.

He was indeed impatient. Just the sight of Michelangelo in these undergarments was doing something to him that he could not explain. Mikey moaned as he gripped at the sheets, his body arching into Leonardo’s touches. The quick and smooth strokes on his cock sent a wave of pleasure throughout his body and caused his breathing to quicken.  
Leonardo’s own breath came out in pants at the noises his mate was making. Every sound and every arch of his beautiful body sent a wave of pleasure straight towards his groin, his member ached to be released as a large bulge was present where his slit was. But he ignored it for now, he still wished to play with Mikey.

As soon as the stroking stopped, Michelangelo whimpered. He had been so close the moment Leonardo pulled away from him. But he was curious. Mikey propped himself up onto his forearms and watched Leo closely as he maneuvered himself so that he was now hovering over Mikey’s lower body. Leonardo rumbled as he stared at the panties in front of him for a moment before lowering his head and tugging on the fabric with his teeth.

Something about this was very alluring to Mikey. All thought of being annoyed of the panties was out the window, all that remained was pleasure and he was turned on by the fact that Leo was pulling on the panties with his teeth; it was hot! Michelangelo groaned as Leonardo moved the panties to the side and he could feel one of his fingers pressing against his tight opening.

“Leo…” Mikey panted, his cheeks were tinted red and his eyes were hooded with lust and pleasure. As soon as Leonardo’s large finger pressed into his entrance, Michelangelo squealed. But Leo’s finger did not stay for long. Mikey whimpered as he once again left empty handed. This was torture.

“Shh… I wish to… try something first.”

Michelangelo was confused at first, but was soon gasping as he found himself being placed into a different position. Leonardo had his shell and back curved upwards with his legs hovering over his head. Although the position was uncomfortable, it wasn’t so bad. Mikey grunted as Leonardo sat down in between his inner thighs and the smaller gasped as he could feel Leo’s dick rub up against him… wait. Leonardo still had yet to drop down, then what was…?

Groaning, Leo’s body shuddered in pleasure as he pressed his thick tail into his mate’s entrance. He had moved the panties to the side so that way he could slip inside. Watching Michelangelo do it to himself had made Leonardo want to try the same thing. It was odd for him as well, but it was an even bigger turn on. The noises Michelangelo made below him was causing his already hard erection to grow even bigger as it still stayed hidden within it’s cage. Once his tail was all the way inside of Mikey’s tight and hot entrance, he began to hump his lover, stretching him with his thick tail.

Michelangelo groaned beneath him. Having his mate’s tail enter him was even more sexy than his own tail entering himself. Mikey mewled as Leonardo rocked into him, his thick tail seeming to get bigger as it was sucked into the smaller’s entrance. Michelangelo panted as Leonardo began to rock faster and harder against him, his eyes closed and his mouth open wide. Leo churred at the sight below him as he continued to rock his hips. However, the pressure was just too much and he could not hold himself back anymore.  
Leo’s hard and thick length sprang free, dripping pre-cum down Michelangelo’s stomach as it weeped and begged to be buried into Mikey’s tight heat. And Leonardo wanted the same. With a grunt, the larger terrapin removed his tail from the smaller’s ass and situated himself so that his cock was aligned up with his mate’s entrance.

Michelangelo groaned as Leonardo moved the panties even more to the side so that way he could push inside of him. Mikey whimpered as the head was pushed in, no matter how many times they did this, the smaller could never get used to the size of his lover. Leo bit his lip as he controlled himself from roughly pushing all the way inside of his mate. However, he did move in quickly. Before Mikey knew it, Leo was buried deep inside of him, but he stayed still so that his smaller mate could get used to his size.

After a few moments, Mikey nodded his head to indicate he was ready. Leonardo wasted no time as he pushed out of his mate so that only the head was inside before slamming back inside. Mikey mewled as Leo continued to push into him at a steady rhythm before picking up the speed. Michelangelo’s hands gripped at the sheets, his eyes closed, and his mouth open wide as the larger turtle continued to thrust into him at this new position.

Leonardo’s nails dug into Mikey’s legs as he still held onto them, forcing them to spread even wider as he thrust even deeper into the smaller turtle. Leo churred deeply as Michelangelo cried out due to the pleasure. The larger turtle’s cock aimed perfectly at the smaller’s prostate in this position. “We… need… to… do this… again.” Leo grunted in between thrusts, his eyes darting back and forth between Michelangelo’s face and the panties.

The panties clung tightly to Mikey’s skin due to being stretched over to the side for penetration and it was the most sexiest thing to Leo. He wished to have panty sex more often. Michelangelo’s dick weeped in between them, pre-cum dripping down furiously along his stomach. The smaller knew that he was not going to last much longer and neither was Leonardo.

Michelangelo’s inner walls tightened around Leonardo’s large girth as it continued to move along inside of him, hard, deep, long, and fast. He reached his climax quickly, his body arching slightly and his body shook with jolts of pleasure as his penis twitched and hot sticky seeds of his member shot out and coated his stomach as well as his chest. Leo groaned as Mikey tightened around him and he too reached his own climax, his essence shooting deep down into the smaller’s tight tunnel.

The two turtles panted as they came down from their high. Leonardo’s body leaned forward as he tried to catch his breath, his orgasm had been intense from him being so turned on. Once he was able to calm down, Leo slowly pulled out of his mate and plopped onto the bed beside him and smiled at his mate.

The smaller whimpered as he relaxed himself, his legs quickly falling back down onto the bed and his back relaxed as it was placed flat on the soft mattress. Although he had enjoyed what happened a few moments ago, he was glad to have his body laid out flat. 

Mikey knew that he was going to be sore in the morning.

“Mm… that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Leonardo purred, his smile turning into a full blown smirk as his eyes wandered back to the panties. “You should wear them more often.”

End


End file.
